Size of your Chakra
by MasterNine
Summary: Greater chakra reserves lead to greater fan following from the opposite gender. For reasons... Rated K to be safe


**Size of your chakra:**

 **Summary:** Greater chakra reserves lead to greater fan following from the opposite gender. For reasons...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Since the dawn of the age of shinobi, ninja have been at war.

For honor. For glory. To protect your loved ones. Or just for the sake of fighting. Men have been at war.

For clan feuds to transfer into the next generation of ninja was no rare occurrence. In this regard, having a stronger generation of upcoming ninja was a matter of life or death for the clans. Hence, strong ninjas have always looked at strong partners to bear their children, in hope that the succeeding generations will surpass their ancestors, due to superior genetics.

However, identifying strong mates, they found out was a difficult task in itself. Earlier, they would look at the performance in battlefield as a reliable way to identify exceptional mates. However, that was not always the case. Regardless, in times of war, there were few choices that could be undertaken, so this method was used anyway.

It was only during the times of peace that the most accurate measure of latent strength came to light: Chakra!

With this discovery, the whole perception of innate strength was altered. No longer were the feats of bravery on the battlefield the only measure of strength. Since, acquired strength of a person could not be inherited by his progeny. However, the latent strength of a person was an exception, capable of being transferred to the next generations.

The extensively branching chakra system inside a person's body affects all parts of his body positively. With increased use of chakra, bones and muscles are strengthened and other organs perform their functions more efficiently. The chakra seeps into the DNA of a person, altering the structure in such a way as to boost healing, and transform the body structures into their superior selves after wear and tear of training and battles.

These traits due to the alteration of DNA passed onto their children, hence improving the quality of ninja that were produced in the future.

But how would they measure chakra? Or specifically, was there any measure of chakra capacity? The answer to this question took millennia to decipher, until finally the truth was revealed, which altered the world of the Shinobi forever.

It was the reason Madara and Hashirama fought over Mito Uzumaki. It was the reason why Jiraiya was after Tsunade, and why Orochimaru himself was famous, with women willing to follow him blindly. All of them possessed enormous amounts of chakra.

It was the reason why the Uchiha name was so revered, why Tobirama had the Uchiha estranged, feeling inferior and all, and what made Danzo get rid of Uchiha clan. The same reason led to Minato marrying Kushina, despite her being a foreigner who could be subject to much politics due to Minato aiming for the seat of the Hokage. It was the same reason that the famous war hero, Sharingan no Kakashi, ended up being single all his life.

 _High level of chakra available for use to a person made certain changes to their body._

It was the same reason why the last remaining Uchiha was subject to attraction from his fan girls, being able to use a C-Rank Jutsu as a newly minted genin, thus showing a higher chakra capacity than most. The same reason led for a certain bluenette's crush on a blond kid, who would end up being subject to multiple crushes throughout his life. Especially after the war, when both the blonde and the Uchiha would boast the largest chakra reserves available to a person throughout the Elemental Nations.

 _The interaction of chakra with the body led to the enhancement of all the organs._

It was the reason that the demon Gaara would have Sari and Matsuri running around him, asking for _private_ lessons from the Jinchuuriki. The same reason led for the estrangement of the Jinchuuriki from all of the hidden villages, due to fact that the chakra reserves that they boasted, made the other shinobi of the villages feel like they were _lacking_ compared to these monsters.

 _Some body organs were enhanced more than others, leading to increased size and better shape_

It was the reason that Nagato, despite being crippled, had Konan's undying loyalty. This also explained the self confidence that Madara had, boasting one of the greatest chakra reserves in all the elemental nations. Or why Obito thought, once he had become the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi, thus possessing humongous chakra, that Hokage was a pitiable existence compared to the level that he had achieved.

It was the exact same reason why Kaguya was the ultimate lay. Why Sakura accepted Sasuke even if she got to be with him for limited times. Or why Hinata was seen as the luckiest woman in Konoha. Being the Hokage's wife was only a side effect…

 _Greater chakra reserves led to greater bulges in men and tighter tops for women._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** Rate and review!


End file.
